the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Sherlock Gnomes/Credits
Full credits for Sherlock Gnomes. Logos Opening Paramount Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Present A Rocket Pictures Production Sherlock Gnomes Closing The End TBA Crawl Art Artistic Supervision TBA Mind Palace Animation Cast in alphabetical order TBA Story TBA Story Artists TBA Editorial TBA Art TBA Production TBA CG Imagery and Animation by Mikros Image Characters TBA Sets and Props TBA Digital Matte Painting TBA Layout TBA Layout Artists TBA Animation TBA Animators TBA Fix Animation TBA Tech Artists TBA Scene Assembly TBA Character Effects TBA Final Set Dressing TBA Procedural Crowd TBA Motion Capture TBA Visual Effects TBA Lighting and Compositing TBA Lighting and Compositing Artists TBA Stereo and Image Finalling TBA Editorial TBA Technology TBA Central Coordination TBA Mikros Studios TBA Research and Development TBA MPC Film TBA Additional Animation Services by Reel FX, Inc. TBA Choreography TBA Sound Services TBA Digital Intermediate TBA Music TBA Soundtrack Album on Virgin EMI Records Songs "Crocodile Rock" Written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" Written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John & Kiki Dee vs PNAU Produced by PNAU and Gus Dudgeon Courtesy of Mercury Records Limited Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Your Song" "Rocket Man" "Bennie and the Jets" "Honky Cat" "I'm Still Standing" Written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin "Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting" Written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John Courtesy of Mercury Records Limited Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "I Need You to Turn To" Written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John Courtesy of Mercury Records Limited Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Philadelphia Freedom" Written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John vs PNAU Produced by PNAU and Gus Dudgeon Courtesy of Mercury Records Limited Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "The Bitch Is Back" "Boogie Pilgrim" Written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin "Stronger Than I Ever Was" Written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin Performed by Mary J. Blige Produced by Harvey Mason Jr. Mary J. Blige courtesy of Capitol Music Group "Tiny Dancer" Written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin "The One" Written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John vs PNAU featuring Vera Blue Produced by PNAU Vera Blue courtesy of Universal Music Australia Pty Limited "Better Together" Written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin Performed by Jessie Ware Produced by Mojam Jessie Ware courtesy of PMR Records/Island Records, a division of Universal Music Operations Ltd. "Tales of Hoffman" Written by Jacques Offenbach Arranged by Chris Bacon The Producers Wish to Thank TBA French Production Services Company Peninsula Film Royal Ice SARL This film benefited from the French Tax Rebate for International Production Cette oeuvre a beneficie du credit d impot en laveur de la production de films strangers en France The British Film Institute The UK Department for Culture, Media and Sport © 2018 Paramount Pictures Corporation and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Inc. All rights reserved. Paramount Pictures Corporation and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Inc. did not receive any payment or other consideration or enter into any agreement, for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. The persons and events in this motion picture are fictitious, Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. No Gnomes were harmed in the making of this motion picture.... well, okay, maybe there were a couple Category:Credits